


In Which Jack Does More Than Spit on Rhys

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Rhys, Blank - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dark Jack, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fanboy Rhys (Borderlands), Forced Masturbation, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jack being Jack, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Sadism, Sexual Roleplay, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Strangulation, THE FOLLOWING TAG IS A SPOILER, Uncircumcised Penis, circumcised penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Jack comes across Rhys for the first time and decides he's going to get what he wants, Rhys may or may not, and Vasquez definitely isn't.>Please heed the archive warning and tags, this is kink heavy and dark, that should be pretty obvious





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally came across that little bittie tidbit where Rhys says that Jack spit on him while he was still alive, and well, I just HAD to write something ^.^''
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Rhys sighs and slides the file into its allotted slot, finally ready to go to his Helios boarding room after a long day of being screamed at by Vasquez. The sadistic fuck has quite the mean streak, and loves taking his misplaced frustrations out on the cyborg. It had only gotten worse when he'd rejected Vasquez's arrogant sexual advances, and now the asshole insisted on making life a living hell. 

"HEY! That's not the right slot," he sneers, stalking up behind the smaller man as Rhys tries his best to ignore him and clock out. His overpowering cologne floods Rhys's senses and he scowls, casting Vasquez a dark glance. Snatching up his vest, he makes a mad dash for it, feeling the man's eyes boring into his back as he slips out the door. He mutters to himself as he angrily slinks down the hallway, nuclear mood lightening as he catches sight of a familiar busty brunette. Lyra is his current fuckbuddy and one of his only friends apart from Yvette; one of the only nice people he's trapped with on this god forsaken moon station.

"Where you off to?" she prompts, forest green eyes ringed red with exhaustion. Being relatively new, all of the extra work that goes unfinished is dumped on the poor woman. Vasquez hates her even more than he hates Rhys, since she's managed to get on Henderson's good side in only two months...and also because Vasquez likely knows Rhys has fucked her multiple times instead of him.

"Honestly I'm probably just gonna go to my dorm and crash," he sighs, pausing and drawing closer to her so none of their nosy coworkers overhear the conversation. 

"So uh...are you free tonight?" she says lowly, a tinge of desperation in her sultry voice.

"Yeah, definitely. Eight sound ok?" he eagerly returns, excitement blooming in his gut as Lyra smiles up at him.

"Sure thing," she confirms as he shoots her some of his trademark finger guns, cueing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"At least you don't do that during the deed," she scoffs, shaking her head as she shifts her files. 

"Don't give me any ideas babe," he chuckles and continues on his way, shitty day now brightened by the promise of sex. He's daydreaming about taking her from behind when she suddenly gasps, the sound of files being dropped echoing in the spacey hallway. Rhys whirls to see what's going on and freezes when he sees the CEO of Hyperion strutting down the hallway. Lyra babbles compliments, kneeling to scoop up the scattered files as Jack leers at her cleavage.

"Fucking shiiiiiit, your tits have their own planetary orbit, BIG fan punkin," he teases, her cheeks turning a dark shade of purple as she tries to hide her elation. 

"Someone's getting a goddamn raise," he says with a wink, tossing a dollar down at her like a John at a strip club. Rhys panics as the man moves towards him, brain freezing up as he stares like a deer trapped in headlights. Jack's icy eyes fall on him and he whistles, stopping in his tracks and cocking a brow.

"Uh...how come nobody told me this little Adonis worked here?" he snarls, smacking his personal assistant upside the head as the lanky man cowers. 

"A-afternoon sir," Rhys stutters as Jack stops right in front of him, reaching out to grab Rhys's jaw without permission and examine his face as if he were cattle. His grip is too strong, groomed nails digging deep into Rhys's cheek. Rhys balks and bites his lip; mind at war with itself. 

On one hand, he has a massive crush on Jack and thinks he's quite possibly the hottest man alive. But on the flipside...Jack is known for taking what he wants without consent. Just last month whispers had spread that a man in the financial department had been raped by the CEO; losing a finger and ear during the violent encounter. But the man refused to talk, smart enough to know that complaining meant disappearing and a letter to your family. So Rhys played it safe by smiling, giving Jack a playful salute as the stocky man regarded him.

"You're gonna be at my office at 5, or I'm having your ass hauled there," Jack finally dictates, brazenly reaching his hand down to squeeze Rhys's bulge. Jack simultaneously spits in his face without warning, leaning in until Rhys can feel warm breath on his neck. The saliva trickles down Rhys's throat as his eyes widen, shocked at the sudden invasions of his personal space. Goosebumps pattern his skin and Jack notices, a seductive chuckle rolling out of him as he fondles Rhys right there in public.

"And you're gonna wanna prepare that little ass," he purrs, drawing away and shouldering Rhys aside as he continues on his way. Multiple coworkers are staring at him, and he feels his cheeks burn. Lyra walks up tentatively, pulling a tissue out of her skirt pocket and handing it to him.

"You ok?" she prompts, and he shrugs.

"Um...yeah, I think so," he says shakily, unsure how he should feel. He's excited and turned on, but also scared. Jack is an obvious sadist, and Rhys isn't THAT much of a masochist. 

"Well...message me how you're feeling tonight and I'll keep my schedule open," she encourages gently, knowing that even if he really doesn't want it, it's still gonna happen. 

"Yeah...thanks," he attempts a warm smile, checking his watch nervously. It's already 3:30...he needs to get a move on.

He hurries to his dorm and starts a hot shower, anxiety building as the water patters against his slim frame. He reasons with himself as he quickly scrubs and prepares an enema. Maybe...Jack isn't THAT bad. Rumors are rumors, nothing more. Besides, Rhys does have a rape kink, which is why he was into Jack in the first place. But now that he finally has his chance to fuck the older man...he isn't quite sure what to think.

He towels himself off and stands naked in his bathroom, his positive side eventually winning the argument. He's extremely attracted to his CEO, and masturbates to the thought of him quite often. This is what he wants, he tells himself...he just hopes he doesn't lose any body parts in the process.

"You'll be fine Rhys," he whispers, pulling on his boots and stepping out to head to Jack's office.  
But he still can't help the tremors that wrack his thin form as he hurries to his destination. 

 

 

He arrives fifteen minutes early, Jack's secretary letting him in after confirming that Jack is in his office. Rhys sucks in a deep breath as he enters, glancing around at the extravagant decor in the loungey room. Jack is sitting at his desk, a massive panel of three foot thick space glass giving him the best view of their moneymaker that the station has to offer.

"Heyyyyyy there, how's my lil siren doing?" Jack drawls, a dirty smirk stretching his immaculate face. Well, mask. Rhys has no idea how he actually looks beneath it.

"I'm okay, thank you sir," Rhys replies, walking up to the desk with uncertainty as Jack pushes away from it, slipping up to sit on the edge of his seat.

"Good, good. Alright, so, you know I didn't invite you here for a tea party," he chuckles, pulling out a bottle of Grey Goose and two shot glasses.

Rhys nods nervously, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as Jack slides a glass across the desk to him. He obediently drinks, figuring it'll help loosen him up for the battering he's most definitely about to take. Jack stands, sauntering around the desk to sit on the other side, directly in front of Rhys.

"I hope you don't mind, but I decided to invite someone else to the soiree," he adds, waving a hand at the door. Rhys turns in confusion, brow furrowing as the doors push open to reveal...

"Vasquez?" Rhys squeaks, clenching the shot glass in his cybernetic hand hard enough to shatter it. Panic seizes his chest as the taller man strides in, crossing his arms as a smug smile pastes itself across his face. Jack bursts out laughing as glass tinkles to the floor, smacking Rhys on the arm as he guffaws.

"FUCKKKKK your reaction was priceless, those lil eyebrows tho," he chuckles as he stands, slipping a strong arm around Rhys's waist as Vasquez waits patiently, brown eyes mocking Rhys's trembling figure.

"Awwww, punkin, calm down, daddy Jack ain't gonna let the ugly fuck touch you," Jack purrs, and Vasquez's smug smile disappears. Rhys's anxiety lessens somewhat, and he leans into Jack. Out of the two other men in the room, he'd much prefer to be in Jack's arms, insane as that may sound.

"But you said-" Vasquez grits out, holding up a finger in indignation.

"Don't fucking try me, Wallethead, or your balls are going in my trashcan," Jack growls, hugging Rhys to his side possessively. "I don't share my toys, dumbfuck, I just wanna watch you suffer as I take this tiiiiiight little ass," Jack jabs cruelly, hand sliding down to grab Rhys's perky ass.

Rhys gawks at the situation, jolting as Jack shoves him towards the massive couch at the other end of the office.

"Alright angel, let's get these clothes outta the way," Jack grunts, whipping out a switchblade to slice at Rhys's shirt. He peeps in fear, but Jack is careful not to cut him.

Yet.

Vasquez is fuming, glaring daggers at them as Jack cuts Rhys out of his clothes. Soon he's down to his briefs, trembling and nursing a half mast erection as Jack knocks him roughly backwards onto the velvet cushions. Vasquez's presence is throwing even more of a wrench in his libido, but it seems to be strengthening Jack's. His jeans are tenting as his bulge grows, his icy mismatched eyes glinting as he stares down at Rhys with half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck...you're a little slice of heaven, kitten," Jack grunts, reaching down to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Rhys licks his lips, eager to see what Jack's packing.  
Jack grunts as his cock bobs out, and Rhys's cock twitches in response despite his fear.

Jack is WAY bigger than average, maybe around 8 inches and thick as fuck. The shaft is circumcised, sporting a widely flared glans that's perfectly proportional. Abundant blue veins map his tan skin, and his heavy balls are well-trimmed, matching the scratchy, short pubic hair above his cock.

"Looks like you're liking what you see, punkin," Jack growls, grabbing Rhys by the hair and shoving him facedown into the couch. He maneuvers him until Vasquez can see everything that's happening. The excluded voyeur is standing stock still with his fists clenched, face red with humiliation but pants still tenting despite that. Jack rips off Rhys's briefs and squats, cock brushing the smaller man's ass as he does so. He fumbles under the couch and then smirks, standing up and sliding an assault rifle up with him.

"Oh god," Rhys sobs, wondering if Jack is going to go so far as killing him. His shakes start again as he stares up at Jack in terror, hands balling the couch fabric up and tears springing to his eyes.

"Shhhhh, kitten....daddy Jack is gonna make you purr. Can you say daddy for me?" Jack whispers, nudging the tip of the gun under Rhys's chin.

"D-daddy," Rhys shudders, blinking in terror. He's so scared that he pisses himself, darkening the purple fabric beneath him. Jack barks out a laugh and reaches down to tug at Rhys's sensitive foreskin, pinching his nails into it sharp enough to draw blood. Rhys wails in pain, grabbing himself as Jack releases him.

"Beautiful," Jack grunts as he nudges Rhys's hip to make him roll over, pulling his cheeks open to spit down onto the terrified man's hole. Rhys sobs into the couch, struggling to control himself as he feels the gun nudge into his ass. Thankfully, the front part of it really isn't that thick, and Rhys grunts as Jack shoves it in roughly. Rhys is accustomed to using toys anally, so he doesn't scream at the initial intrusion. 

"Fucking shit....mmmmmm would you look at him clutch that barrel, Wallethead? That tight little ass that you aren't gonna get?" he teases, spanking Rhys and staring at Vasquez with a cruel gaze. "Come on...whip it out and jack off, I know you want to," he hisses. Vasquez blinks in uncertainty. If he doesn't obey, he'll probably piss Jack off and get shot. Rhys is somewhat protected by Jack's attraction to him, but Vasquez is the most expendable one there. He slowly obeys, reaching down to unzip himself and work his erection out, spreading his legs a tad as he works his fist over himself. He's just a little above average, and Jack no doubt gets off on lording his size over Vasquez too. 

"Good boy," Jack laughs, returning his attention to Rhys's quivering body. "Babe, come on now, relax, you're too adorable to kill," Jack comments gruffly, finally starting to roughly fuck Rhys with the metal shaft. Rhys squeals at it pokes against his prostate, the pleasure of the P-spot stimulation and the pain of insufficient lubrication overwhelming him. Jack digs his nails into Rhys's ass as he fucks the gun into him even more roughly, and Rhys shudders as he feels an orgasm already building. 

"Come on baby, say daddy when you cum," Jack grits out, raking his nails down Rhys's left cheek as he directs him.

"Daaaaddyyyyy," Rhys moans, jerking as his cock twitches and hot cum spurts down onto the couch. Jack's cock is leaking thin ropes of sticky precum now, the head an angry shade of red as he yanks the gun out roughly. Rhys yelps at the sudden withdrawal, and a bit of blood coats the gun's barrel. Jack tosses the weapon away and lets it clatter to the floor, growling out an animalistic grunt and placing a knee up on the bed, spitting on Rhys's hole and his own cock, liberally lubing them both up. He thrusts in without warning and this time Rhys does scream, a short cry that makes Vasquez's cock twitch in his large hand. 

Jack pauses for a full ten seconds to allow Rhys to adjust just a tiny bit, then starts fucking into the slim man roughly, his thick cock slamming up against Rhys's prostate as he writhes underneath Jack. Now that the gun and threat of immediate death is gone, Rhys's muscles relax, his body reacting to the forceful and brutal fucking.

"Fuuuuck, puuuuunkin, oh six sirens you're so tiiiiight," Jack groans, slamming his fist into the couch as Rhys clenches down on him like a vice. He snakes his fingers into Rhys's hair and yanks upwards to expose his pale throat, picking the knife up off the couch and holding the cold, safe part of the blade against the man's sweaty throat. 

"Such a desperate little whore," Jack sighs, and leans forward to spit on the side of Rhys's face. His cock twitches in Rhys's ass and he lets out a low groan, thrusts slowing as his warm cum finally spills in Rhys's eager hole. Rhys cums once more, ass spasming around Jack as he sobs into the couch and pushes back onto the thick cock. 

"Ahahaaaaa, yeahhhhh, kitten, mmmmmm take it all for daddy," Jack whines, leaning forward to bite down on Rhys's shaking shoulder. He withdraws, cock slipping out and allowing Rhys to collapse on the couch, a trembling heap of adrenaline and fear. 

Vasquez grunts, rocking back on his heels as he dribbles his cum onto the floor, a tiny moan escaping him as Jack turns with a smirk. The CEO crosses his arms and turns to let Vasquez stare at his softening - but still massive - cock, and Vasquez balks, stuffing himself back into his pants.

"I WAS toying with the idea of having you two fight to see if Vasquez could win and earn the right to take you, buuuuttttt Wallethead doesn't even deserve that," Jack sneers, and Rhys silently thanks him for that small mercy.

Vasquez shamefully leaves the office, the door clacking closed behind him. Jack reaches over to tuck the tip of the knife under Rhys's chin, the blade shallowly slicing into his skin.

"Okay pumpkin, you can go now. But if I ever call for you, you WILL come, do you understand me?" Jack growls, a murderous look crossing his handsome face. Rhys nods slightly, the blade cutting him even deeper with the small movement. 

"Good kitten," Jack purrs, withdrawing the knife and smacking his thigh with the flat part. Jack flings a robe at him and waves a dismissive hand, walking over to his desk to check any messages he might have gotten during his distraction. 

Rhys stands up on shaky legs, wincing as he feels sharp pains in his ass. He should definitely go to the medbay; Jack had done a number on him. He shuffles out of the office shyly and Jack's obnoxious laughter follows him. He's just thankful that the situation hadn't gone any worse; but fear twists his gut as he remembers that this isn't going to be the last episode. 

He hurries down the halls of the station, bare feet pattering quietly as he attracts the glances of more than a few people. Tears fill his eyes as he gets to Lyra's dorm, frantically knocking on the door until she opens it, eyebrows shooting up as she stares at him. She quickly recovers and pulls him inside, letting him sit on her bed as she shoves things aside. Rhys lets her sit next to him and rub his back as he cries, hugging himself tightly.

He's definitely been raped, but something else is scaring him more than that.

He'd enjoyed it.

And he wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader, DrunkenWhalers, suggested an idea for the direction of a new chapter and I really loved it, so I tried to make it work as best I could and here we are!
> 
> I've also just seen Us so that's where the scissors came from lmaoooo, seriously it was great, go see that shit

Rhys jerks into wakefulness when the dorm door unlocks, stretching and relaxing when he remembers that it's just Lyra. He's been living in her dorm for two weeks now, ever since Jack had summoned him. Her presence has been an incredible source of comfort, especially the nightly cuddling.

"Hey," she softly calls, slipping her shoes off and walking towards him. "I got you some more of that healing acceleration gel, I know the nurse said you're okay now but...y'know."

Rhys nods, understanding that she's referring to the fact that Jack could call him in at any time. She holds it out to him and he takes it, absentmindedly reading the ingredient information as she sits next to him. He sets it down and turns to her, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"How you feeling?" she whispers, reaching out to rub his knee.

"I'm okay...but...m'just horny, if I'm being honest."

She nods, shrugging and smiling, looking more than a little surprised.

"Well...you wanna let off some steam?"

Rhys nods, leaning in and pulling her closer against himself. Her curves offset his slimness in a way that never fails to get him worked up, and the same rings true for Lyra. Her favorite part of him is his iliac crest; she says he almost looks delicate. That, paired with the fact that he's pretty damn good at domination with her, has made him her favorite, and only, current fuckbuddy.

"Oh Rhys...," she moans, nuzzling up into his neck and planting soft kisses all over his neck tattoo, slipping a gentle hand down his briefs and fondling his still soft cock. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course," he whispers, trying to focus on the way that he breasts are pushing over the edge of her bra in an attempt to get hard.

"Okay. But please don't feel like you have to," she points out, gently pushing a finger into his foreskin to up the stimulation and help him get more excited.

Finally, his cock twitches, reacting to the docking and twitching as it starts to harden against her lotion softened palm. But just then, his ECHOcomm interrupts the intimate moment. Rhys scowls and his cock loses any interest it might have had, weakly flexing one last time then softening, cueing her to pull her hand back out and rub his thigh instead. He whines when he sees the number and chafes his chin with his cybernetic hand, tentatively accepting the call.

"Rhys?" Vasquez's voice gruffly asks. "I need you to come review a financial report, we can't file it without your signature."

Rhys sweats, really not looking forward to seeing the other man after the...less than friendly meeting they'd had.

"Yeah...yeah I'm leaving right now, be there in a sec," he wavers, ending the call as soon as he gets the last word out.

"You want me to come with you?" Lyra asks, looking concerned.

"I'm not made of glass, Lyra," he snaps, instantly regretting it when her eyes drop to the floor and she nods, looking slightly hurt.

She just wouldn't understand the extent of everything.

He stands, hastily snatching up his least wrinkled shirt as his cheeks burn in shame. Lyra's silent, not wanting to say the wrong things. He checks his hair in the bathroom mirror and adds a bit more gel, walking back out towards the door but hesitating before he can open it. He rewinds, hurrying over and planting a kiss on Lyra's forehead. 

"I really appreciate your support," he whispers, escaping out the door before she can reply.

He sighs, plodding down the hallways and feeling paranoid every time he sees a security camera. He can never shake the feeling that he's being watched now. A frigid shudder climbs its way down his spine as he nears Vasquez's office, gulping and pausing to steady himself before entering. He hits the access button and waits, regulating his breathing and stiffening when the door finally slides open. He walks in, glancing around and frowning when nobody appears to be there.

Click.

Cold metal is pressing against the back of his head. Bile burns his throat as panic explodes in his chest, his knees buckling and his eyes tearing up.

"Hands behind your back and get down on your knees," Hugo's all too familiar voice growls.

Rhys sobs, promptly obeying and slumping down, cringing away from the gun and yelping as his arms are yanked, overextending his rotator cuffs and snapping a cold pair of handcuffs into place.

"What? Thought I wouldn't get my piece too? You're smart Rhys, I'll give you that. Sometimes, definitely not right now. But you're a slut. You're MADE to be one. You're a fuckin' beanpole with a gorgeous ass, you're just MADE to be submissive."

Hugo swaggers into his peripheral vision and twirls the revolver, carelessly waving it around in the vicinity of Rhys's head. He finally stops in front of the smaller man, glaring down at him with a searing look of jealousy.

"Now I know it wasn't exactly your fault that I was humiliated...but Jack won't shut up about you, and one part of you in particular."

As he speaks, he snatches something up off his desk, but Rhys can't tell what it is. He's so absorbed in trying to see it that he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him until the unknown accomplice is touching him, scaring him bad enough to make him lurch forward. But before he can break his nose, they snatch at his cuffs, yanking him back up and rebalancing him. Then their hands are reaching around him, unzipping his pants and reaching a cold hand in to feel for his cock. Rhys blinks, eyes wide with terror, finally discovering what Vasquez is clutching: a mean looking pair of scissors.

"Yeah, apparently Jack really likes that little cock of yours, tells his buddies he can't wait to see it again. So here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna be MY toy tonight, but I like to keep souvenirs. Jack says he likes that you're uncut, so I think I'd like to keep that aspect for myself. Then, if you're a good boy, you get to keep the rest of your dick. But if you fight me, my hand might 'slip' and take a little too much off the top."

Rhys shakes, staring at Vasquez in disbelief.

He's about to be crudely circumcised with a pair of scissors, Pandoran Psycho style.

"Puh-please....I'll do anything...," Rhys struggles through chattering teeth, whimpering when Hugo squats in front of him. The person behind him has finally worked him out of his pants, barking out an excited laugh and sinking unusually sharp teeth into the nape of his neck. 

"Sorry babe, I like what I like, now just try not to scream too loud, screaming is my LEAST favorite part."

He leans down and pinches Rhys between the nails of his thumb and forefinger, glancing up to revel in the horrified expression twisting across the smaller man's face. 

"PLEASE!" Rhys shrieks, choking at the cruel stretch and breaking into a sob when Hugo snaps the scissors open and lowers them, setting them in place.

"Bite your tongue or something, I meant what I said about the screaming Rhys," Vasquez remarks, slowly closing them until Rhys can feel the edge of his flesh being sliced.

BAM.

Hugo lurches backwards, a look of surprised shock on his face as a bullet rips through his forehead and paints the desk behind him with a chunky grey and red splash. Then he drops like a brick, and Rhys ducks, flinching as the other attacker is shot three times point blank.

"Hey there, kitten. What the ever living FUCK did you get yourself into?"

Rhys scrambles, screeching out panicked sobs and twisting around to look at Jack.

"Whoaaaaaaa whoa WHOA punkin, calm down, hey hey, deeeeeep breaths for daddy Jack."

Rhys slumps, sucking in a relieved, shakey breath.

"Iiiiii knew Hugo wasn't gonna sit back and take that humiliation, but I really didn't think he was the mutilator we've had running around here for months. Sorry baby...guess I shoulda been watching even closer than I was."

"This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go, you said you would watch him and take care of it if he went off the deep end," Rhys grits, struggling to sit up and wincing, glancing down at his slightly bleeding cock. Jack squats, running a finger over the injured appendage. "And...you...weren't the one that chopped up that financial guy?"

Jack cocks a brow and glares at him, looking insulted.

"Kid, I told you already, I may like it rough but I don't cut pieces off in my stagings. That's my line in the sand. I'm a professional rape kink dom, not Jack the Ripper. I save killing people for when I'm on the Hyperion clock. And I WAS watching! Just...took me a few secs to get here."

Rhys nods, shivering and staring at Hugo's body. When Jack had explained what he'd added to the agenda that first time, pulling Rhys aside and telling him to try his best to act shocked when Hugo arrived, Rhys had been down. By Rhys' request, the public humiliation and rape were supposed to be as lifelike and impromptu as possible, including even the possibility of death, hence guns; with of course a safe word. He'd signed more legal waivers than he had fingers to avoid Jack getting taken to court over any of it later on, in an attempt to snatch up a small portion of his billions. The idea of an uninvolved audience had been titillating to say the least, especially since Hugo had been a thorn in his side for SO damn long.

Jack shoots through the cuffs and lets Rhys slump back against him, waving the guards away with a nonchalant hand. He licks the slender neck, digging his teeth in then licking at the marks.

"Y'know...I'm kinda horny...and an audience sounds nice...."

Rhys blinks, sitting up and watching Jack walk over to prop the corpses up against a chair facing the desk, wiping his hands on Hugo's suit front when he's done. Rhys gapes, holding up an indignant finger.

"Nah, I'm good," he shudders.

Jack rolls his eyes, walking over and unzipping his pants as he does.

"Well I wasn't ASKING for PERMISSION, Rhys's pieces, I'm not a necro, I just love any audience I can get," he chuckles, smirking when Rhys can't help but react positively to the ominous forcefulness.

"Rape me, daddy," Rhys whispers, turning and attempting to crawl as fast as he can when Jack lunges, snatching him by the collar and yanking him up hard enough to gag him.

"Don't have to ask twice, kitten," Jack snarls, yanking Rhys over to the desk and hauling him up onto it, swiping a forearm across the surface to send the clutter flying. 

He slams Rhys's face down into the polished wood, warning him to stay put and yanking his pants off, tossing them unceremoniously and yanking Rhys's hips until his legs are hanging off the side, perfect ass spread wide for the CEO.

"You're such a good little toy for daddy," he whispers, licking a hot line up Rhys's spine and smiling into his tattoo when he gasps, bucking back against his 'attacker'. "You love it when I force you...can't get off without it anymore, ain't that right baby?"

Rhys nods, wincing when Jack reaches around to pump his cock, rough despite the tender wound. 

"You NEED me to get off, that little office bitch just doesn't get ya hard anymore," Jack keeps chattering, bragging as he always does in a casual round of sex.

"Just shut up and get it over with," Rhys bites, goosebumps rising all over him when Jack fall silent. Suddenly, his pocket watch chain is wrapped around Rhys's throat, slowly twisting tight and ever so slightly cutting off the submissive man's airway.

"All I just heard was 'strangle me, daddy'," Jack chuckles, nibbling Rhys's ear and awaiting the response. 

"Everybody else calls it choking," Rhys prods, desperate to provoke Jack into really flying off the handle. And sure enough, the chain snaps tight, effectively strangling him until his feet are kicking in terror. 

"You're ASKIN' FOR IT," Jack yells, spitting in his palm and reaching down to roughly lube the clenching hole, his cock twitching in anticipation when Rhys gurgles and reaches up to scrabble at the chain.

Jack thrusts, Rhys screams as best he can.

And then Jack goes absolutely wild, brutally fucking into Rhys and continuing the strangulation until the bottom is truly panicked, flailing behind himself in an attempt to reach Jack; but not beating his fist on the desk as their non-verbal safe action.

"Nuh-uh-uhhhhh, ya gotta SUFFER for having the balls to correct me on my ALREADY CORRECT grammar," Jack snorts, but at the last minute he decides to have mercy considering what Rhys had just been through. So he releases the hold, sliding a hand up to massage the bruised throat while Rhys coughs and gasps. Each cough makes his ass spasm around Jack, who can't help but groan in ecstasy.

"Fuck, FUCK I'm close, get on your knees bitch," Jack grits, pulling out and impatiently watching as Rhys bonelessly slides off the desk and onto his knees. "Open, open up for daddy."

Rhys balks, incredibly opposed to ass-to-mouth, but Jack smacks him and forces his head closer by the hair, shuffling closer as he jerks himself off.

"OPEN THE FUCK UP!" he screams, and Rhys finally obeys, mouth twisted in disgust as Jack finally cums, bucking and showing mercy by not making Rhys hold the head in his mouth.

"Oh Rhysie, oh kittennnnnn, oh god yeah, yeahhhh, you're so perfect for your daddy," Jack moans, shaking off the last few droplets and smiling down at Rhys as he gazes up at him through his thick dark brown lashes.

Jack turns and flips off Hugo's corpse, helping Rhys stand on shaky legs.

"Sorry you didn't cum, punkin, but I promise you will in a bit. Also...I got a proposition. See, my body double Tim is kinda lonely, and he wants to get into the scene...what'd'ya say to having not one, but TWO equally handsome daddies? On one condition: you can't fuck that little busty cutie, Lyra, more than once a month, if you still get it up with her anyway, and you still can't tell her the truth," Jack whispers and strokes his throat, pulling him close to start an intense aftercare session. Rhys blinks, slowly smiling and considering the possibilities if an identical dom were involved.

This has all been new and scary; not to mention how hard it's been to face and overcome the shame of having such a taboo kink.

But now that he's coming to terms with it...

This could be the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know what I depicted isn't really how this kind of thing is supposed to go down irl, but what can I say, Rhys likes it as real as he can get it


End file.
